Electro-magnetic field detectors are devices that detect the presence and/or intensity of electro-magnetic energy. Microwave field detectors are a type of electro-magnetic field detector that detect the presence of electro-magnetic energy in the microwave frequency range. Microwave energy may be generally categorized as those frequencies extending from short wave frequencies to near infrared frequencies.